The Shade's Song
by fullmoonsinner
Summary: the story of how Durza became a shade. I don't own Eragon.


A handsome young sorceror, with fiery red hair. His parents had abandoned him, and his fiancee on her death bed. He took her hand and carresed her knuckles.

"I'll find a cure, love." He said and kissed her fingertips

"Durza...." she whispered

"Shh. Do not waste the last of your energy. I will be back soon."

He closed the door behind him with out a sound and ventured into the dark forest. He cut down through every thing standing in his way.

"I've mastered every spell.." he grunted and pushed a branch out of his way

"I've defeated every beast.." he stabbed a tree with his knife

"Why is it that I can't find a simple herb?!" he yelled. The sky roared with thunder and poured down freezing rain.

"Armeda." he said and opened the locket around his neck. "My beloved... I will heal you." Inside of the locket was a picture of his fiancee. Her fluffy brown hair tied in a perfect braid. Her bright blue eyes sparkling, her smile as kind as ever.

"_The reason_..." a voice said in a distorted voice

The young sorcerer drew his sword and took a fighting stance

"_Poor Durza...so lonely...Can you hear the dying breaths of her_?" it slithered through his mind

"Who's there?!" Durza's voice boomed

"_Would you like to know? Would you like to heal your preciou_s?" the voice purred

"Yes...Yes i'll do anything!"

There was a silence

"Anything?" it whispered

"Yes.."

"Sacrifice your life?"

"Yes."

Durza felt something like a knife, burning to the touch, etch something in his back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground

"Sacrifice your freedom?"

"Y-Yes." he croaked. He felt another slash to his back. He shakingly tried to kneel up.

"Sacrifice your honor?"

"Yes."

With another slash, Durza collapsed, blood seeping from his mouth

"Sacrifice..."

"What is it?!"

"Do you, Durza, of the Northern Clan of sorcerers, sacrifice the light of your heart?"

Durza was silent

"The love?"

".."

"The happiness?"

Nothing

"The _good?"_ it whispered. This time, getting closer "For her to be well?"

Durza stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Yes."

A bolt of lightning struck Durza, draining all the good from his body and soul. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. He could only feel the excruciating pain of electricity running through his blood, electrifying his insides, burning his veins and boiling his blood. His life flashed before his eyes, the memories of his friends

_Lies. What friends? The filth that left to join the Varden?_ a voice in his mind whispered

"The Varden.." he hissed and clenched his fists. His fingers had grown long black finger nails which made scars in his skin as he held his fist tighter and tighter

His foster family

_The ones that pitied you? Didn't feel any real love for you?_

He beared his teeth

_Or the girl who just pretended to love you?_

Durza shrieked. The sound of his screaming was heard through out the forest. The crows flew from the trees, screeching along with Durza's pain. They swarmed around the treetops, further darkening the night by blocking out the moonlight. The bats shreiked, the snakes hissed, and the king's dragon roared, fire burning from it's lizard like mouth.

"A Shade has been born.." Galbatorix grinned maliciously and listened to the sounds of the hellish forest like a lullaby "I should be so lucky as to win him over."

_Such a shame.._ the voice sneered _And his parents were looking for him too._

"I have no parents." the new Durza cackled

_You seek revenge Durza....go and avenge your blackened soul. Kill the ones that left you._

The newborn Shade dissapeared in black smoke, and appeared in the village his "family" had found him.

"Filthy.." he growled and muttered a spell, setting a cottage on fire

"Disgracefull.." he pointed a finger at another cottage, blowing it up

"Dishonest..." he waved his hand at the house where his fiancee was resting "Waste."

Tree roots shut up through the cottage from the ground. The fire burning on the inside had spread throughout the wood, etching to the whole village. Soon the place he was raised would be an ashy graveyard, and not even the babies lives were spared. He teleported into the forest again and watched the scene with glee. He sang a song to go along with it all.

_Burn, burn. Burn to the ground._

_Destroy everything to dark ashy mounds._

_Don't spare a life_

_Kill mercilessly_

_A town filled with lies_

_Killed by me.._

He sang the Shade's song to the night, grinning horridly as the houses crumbled to the ground.

The voice spoke once more "_The herb was planted in that village. You gave up your life because you didn't search properly."_ it cackled

"Never, have I sacrificed, and gained so much." Durza smiled and waved his hand at a nearby tree, making it burst into flames.

The voice cackled once more


End file.
